


Steve, Bucky, original character, and lots of fluff!

by thesegoldeneyes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Fluff, How do I do This?, I have no idea what I'm doing, Multi, because i'm probably going to write loads today and then forget, but not really, my original character just wanted to be in this, she's a mutant btw, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesegoldeneyes/pseuds/thesegoldeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days OTP prompt, in probably only a few hours. basically I wanted something fluffy and cute to distract me from exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Day" 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be terrible. It's inevitable. It's my first fic. They're always terrible. But I just wanted to write something about Steve and Bucky, and my original character just wouldn't stay out of it. Please don't kill me. criticism is welcome. that's what you're meant to say here right?

Holding hands in public had always been taboo back when they’d been growing up. Sure they could get away with occasionally throwing an arm around the other two, but it always had to be platonic; If Steve and Bucky had been caught holding hands they could have been thrown in jail, since there was only so much physical contact they could play off as brotherly affection.

In their tiny little apartment they’d been free to do as they wish, as long as they did it quietly, but the taboo of the outside world had carried on to their own private one, so it was mostly only for comfort that they would hold hands. When Steve was really sick, or when the rent was so overdue that they might lose their home, or when Bucky lost his job and they couldn't afford food with just Lucy's meager wages to sustain them. During these moments they'd close their eyes and absorb the comfort flowing from one to the other to the other, and hope and pray that their situation would get better. It always did; Steve would recover, they'd scrape together enough to pay the landlord, Bucky would walk the streets for hours, relentless in his best suit, until he found a new job; and then they'd let go of each other and carry on. 

However now that they’re all back together again in the modern day, they hold hands more often. It’s not that the taboo has been lifted, just that they've stopped caring so much. Now they hold hands when they go for walks; whenever one of them has a nightmare; when they’re just relaxing, reading or watching TV or just absorbing the fact that their all alive and safe (for the moment at least).   
In fact sometimes they don’t even realise they do it, until there’s pictures all over the news of the three of them in central park, with Bucky on the right with his left sleeve pulled down as far as it will go, Lucy on the left with an ice cream in her free hand, and Steve in the middle, both hands entwined with Lucy’s and Bucky’s, face glowing with happiness. After that the world is a whole lot more interested in the strange, silent ex-assassin that had moved into the Avengers tower and the small, curly mutant who there are pictures of from way back in the ‘30s.


	2. "Day" 2 - cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles. More Fluff. Gosh I'm rubbish.

Steve, Bucky and Lucy cuddle a lot.

It’s just a fact.

Lucy likes to climb into Steve or Bucky’s lap and curl up, head resting on their chest, reading their book or watching their TV program until she loses interest and falls asleep in a little ball wrapped up safely in their body.

Bucky likes to lie on the sofa with his head in Steve or Lucy's lap. Steve will carry on with whatever he’s doing, just without moving at all in the hope that the stillness will lull Bucky to sleep; Lucy will plait Bucky’s hair into elaborate braids and undo them all and repeat until the repetitive motion of her hands in his hair soothes him into a daze.

Steve is the least likely to initiate the cuddling, simply because he still gets scared that he’ll crush one of them. When they’re lying together on their bed he’ll wrap an arm around them, pulling them on top of him, holding them close enough to feel their heartbeats, letting it reassure him that they’re there; they’re alive and safe and with him.

Their best cuddles, however, are the ones where all three of them participate. When Bucky and Lucy are lying entwined and Steve comes and settles behind them, wrapping one massive arm around them and burying his nose in the hair of his nearest cuddle-partner. When Bucky and Steve are on the couch, Bucky’s feet in Steve’s lap, watching TV, and Lucy hops over the back of the sofa and curls up in the middle, forcing them to move a bit so she can steal their warm patches. When Steve and Lucy are spooning, Lucy reading a book and Steve simply enjoying the peaceful sound of her breathing and the occasional turn of a page, and Bucky hovers by the side of the bed, unsure, until Lucy opens her arms and he clambers in and Lucy reads aloud to him and Steve, her voice soft and gentle and melodic. 

Their cuddles almost always result in one or more of them dozing off. (Or sometimes sex, but then that ends in sleep, so it counts). But that's the way they like it. In fact, the only way they can all get to sleep is when they're all curled up together, arms and legs sprawled across each other, with Lucy squished in the middle, or Bucky hanging off the edge of the bed, held up by the weight of Steve's massive arms and not much else.


	3. "Day" 3 - Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles! Other Avengers! More Cuddles! That's absolutely it. Nothing interesting is going to happen. I'm sorry.

They like to watch movies after a mission. When everything they've seen: all the damage and destruction and the sheer awfulness of everything is too fresh in their minds to warrant any sort of peaceful sleep.

At times like that they gather all their blankets and pillows and change into their softest clothes – most of the time Lucy and Bucky steal Steve’s clothes, but he pretends not to notice because he knows it gives them comfort – and build a nest of sorts on the couch. Steve will settle in the middle and Lucy will claim the spot in his lap and Bucky will curl into his side, pulling Lucy’s legs over his knees and taking one of her hands.

They’ll watch the movie and they’ll gradually shift closer and closer together until it’s impossible to distinguish one from the others. 

Eventually the film will finish and they’ll start a new one, and they all try to get lost in it, because even the crappy fantasy gore is better than what they've seen in the past few days. 

Sometimes the other Avengers happen upon them.

Natasha notices first and comes and curls up on the arm of the sofa next to Bucky, who eyes her warily and accepts her presence. 

Clint will just appear; balancing multiple mugs of hot chocolate and then settles on the floor in front of Nat. 

Bruce comes in and sits on the arm chair, and Lucy will pass over a blanket to him, because that’s just how they work.

Tony will arrive, bearing pizza or chocolate biscuits or some other type of comfort food, and squish on the end of the sofa next to Steve, complaining about how much room two super-soldiers take up whilst stealing their blankets.

Thor is often the last to join, not because he is disconnected from the group, but simply because he doesn't understand the trauma that comes with the fighting. 

Once all of them are together, Lucy, Steve and Bucky can finally relax. Because, despite the swirling tsunami of trust issues that plague most of the Avengers, they all trust each other. They trust each other to protect them, to have their backs even if they don’t always see eye to eye, and to watch over each other, because that’s what their friendships are about: Trust.


	4. "day" 4 - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up on writing in this little box. I have nothing to say. This is Bucky making dinner. That wasn't even worth typing.

Bucky used to love dates. He used to love taking Lucy dancing or Steve to the movies, or even just all three of them walking to the little bakery at the end of their street to celebrate Bucky's first payday or Steve getting better. 

Bucky’s favourite date had been saving enough to take Lucy and Steve to Coney Island. Steve had bought them candy floss and Lucy had made sure to buy them drinks. They’d all gone on the Cyclone and Steve had thrown up, and it had still been the best date he’d ever gone on. Even when it started raining and they’d had to leave early because Steve had started coughing, Bucky couldn’t think of a more perfect day. They’d gone to sleep that night worn out but elated, and Bucky most of all. 

These days, Bucky isn’t so keen on dates. He’s not a massive fan of crowds, or large open spaces, or rollercoasters for that matter. He does, however, really enjoy spending time with Steve and Lucy.

So one night, when Steve is sparring with Natasha and Lucy is talking science nonsense with Bruce and Stark, Bucky enlists the help of Hawkeye. They spend hours preparing everything, getting everything just right, and Bucky changes into a decent pair of jeans and an actual shirt and brushes his hair and keeps fussing over the little table he and Clint had set up in the middle of their living space until Clint shoos him away to go and check on the food. Bucky adds – with Clint’s help and supervision – the finishing touches to the dinner he’d prepared, and sets it out neatly on the table, pours wine that he stole from Tony’s store into the fancy glasses and JARVIS announces that Steve was making his way up to their quarters and Lucy was just leaving the lab.

Bucky’s heart is racing and he’s suddenly remembered why he liked dates so much: it wasn’t really the places they visited, or spending money on the people he loved, it was the feeling he got from spending hours doing something that he knows will make them happy. It’s the feeling he gets when Steve and Lucy walk through the door, chatting happily, and they both stop, mouths dropping in sync as they take in the dimmed lights and the soft crooning of Bing Crosby coming from the ceiling. It’s the feeling he gets when Lucy wraps her arms around his waist and Steve’s around his shoulders in thanks. It’s the feeling that he gets as he pulls out their seats for them and he sees the sparkle in Lucy's eye and the glow of pride from Steve that means he’s recovering well. And Bucky realises that he might be damaged but he’s still got it. As they sit there, slurping spaghetti and laughing, Bucky gets that they might never have another Coney Island Day, but they can make plenty of new days. And he looks forward to them.


	5. - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm not really sure where Steve is in this chapter, Let's pretend he's busy and that I didn't forget.

Back before the war, it had been Steve who’d had difficulty kissing.  
Sure, he could manage a kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips, but anything more intimate and he’d start to run out of breath. They’d always have to take it slow with Stevie, even though he hated it. He hated the pauses to let him breathe, he hated how they’d always move away from his lips eventually, how Lucy could slide into Bucky’s lap and their mouths would join but with Steve they were always a little bit afraid of hurting him. He hated it because it meant he was weak.

After the serum they never really had an opportunity to kiss properly, so Steve never found out how much he missed being treated like he was made of sugar glass, or how much he loved being treated like he was unbreakable.

After they find each other, after the crash of S.H.I.E.L.D., now that they’re all safe(ish) and sane (not really), it’s Bucky who has difficulty kissing.  
It started off that he was just uncomfortable with any form of physical contact, which was completely understandable considering what he’d been through.  
Once he starts to initiate cuddles as well as participating, Lucy decides to address the situation. She sits on the bed with him and asks him how he feels about kissing. He tells her that he never really knew when to bring it up, but he thinks he might be okay with it. Lucy sighs and mutters something about _stupid super-soldiers and their inability to express anything_ , but when she places a hand on Bucky’s cheek she’s gentle and calm and moves slowly, and Bucky’s face is all scrunched up like a kid having their first kiss.  
She presses her lips to his and he relaxes, hands going slowly to her waist and Lucy smiles into the kiss and slides her other hand into his hair. She pulls away after a few seconds to check that Bucky's okay, and he grins roguishly and pulls her closer and kisses her again, their lips moving together and everything is perfect until Bucky’s mechanical hand slides down Lucy's hip and squeezes a bit too hard and Lucy flinches ever so slightly and then Bucky’s at the other side of the room, pressed against the wall, staring at her like he’s scared she’s going to shatter. Lucy murmurs quietly to him until he calms down and returns to the bed, and she wraps him in her arms and presses a kiss to his forehead. Bucky returns the kiss, placing it on her shoulder because he can’t reach her face in this position, and Lucy thinks that maybe they’re going to be okay.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

It’s very rare to see Lucy in her own clothes. Sure she owns a few dresses for special occasions, and she’s forced to wear her own jeans since neither of the super-soldiers’ fit her, but more often than not she can be seen clad in one of Steve’s t-shirts or Bucky’s hoodies.  
Whether they’re having a day in or going to the park or having a meeting in SHIELD, Lucy will always choose to wear their clothes. For pyjamas she steals a pair of their boxers and a vest, and they let her.  
In fact they both like seeing her in their clothes, even if they don’t admit it openly. It stakes a claim that, back before the war, they hadn’t been able to stake. And she looks so adorable drowning in the parachutes that are Steve’s shirts that they quite often encourage Lucy’s clothes-focussed kleptomania by handing her their clothes when she’s getting changed. She accepts with a smile that shows that she knows what they’re doing, and probably why they’re doing it too. She has known these boys for almost a hundred years, after all. 

Bucky steals Steve and Lucy’s clothes for comfort. If one of them is away, or if he’s just having a bad day, he’ll sneak something out of their cupboards and curl up in bed with it. He likes to wear Steve’s hoodies because they’re soft and they smell like Steve and they can cover his arm just as well as his own clothes.  
Wearing Lucy's clothes is a bit more difficult. She’s only a little thing, five foot three with a good pair of shoes, and that may be perfect for cuddling, but not so much for borrowing a jumper. However, she does have this one massive hoody. Like Hulk-size massive. It goes down below her knees and she only wears it when she’s really tired. This is the only item of clothing of hers that Bucky has discovered that he can fit into, so naturally Lucy finds it missing from her cupboard very often. 

Steve has even more problems with fitting into their clothes. His shoulders are too goddamn wide for him to have a hope of fitting into anything that is tight-fitted on Bucky, so he mostly just borrows his jacket. And his socks. Steve has a strange habit of stealing everyone’s socks. It happens to Bucky most often, but Lucy, Natasha, Sam and Clint can all confirm that it has happened to them too. No one’s really sure why he does it, but they're always returned to their rightful drawers neatly paired and laundered, so no one really questions it.


	7. 7. Shopping Together

Bucky doesn’t like shopping. It’s just a fact. He hadn’t liked shopping before the war either; when they had to scrape together enough pennies to be able to buy the small loaf of bread and a few cans of soup that they would live off, because it would reinforce the cold reality of their financial situation.

These days he doesn’t like shopping because there’s too much choice and he doesn’t like how all the shoppers crowd together and there are too many spaces that a person could be concealed above the aisles. He tried internet shopping, but he didn’t like giving his address to the computer, even though he knew that if they were tracking his computer then it was already too late. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure who _they_ were. He just knew that there were a lot of bad people looking for him, and Lucy and Steve too.

Steve quite likes shopping nowadays. He likes being able to stroll down the aisle and pick out whatever he wants and know that it will all be paid for with Tony's money. He likes the variety; the exotic foods that he might never have gotten the chance to try if he had stayed a normal civilian in the ‘40s. He likes finding something that he knows Lucy or Bucky will like and bringing it home with him to see that little smile they both get when he buys them gifts.

But the best times are when they go together. Occasionally Bucky will be having a good day and Lucy will decide that it’s time that they got some new clothes, or a different wardrobe, or whatever, and she’ll coax them into the car and drive them to the mall. They never stay too long, just long enough to grab what they want, perhaps stop for an ice cream, and then leave. It’s nice though. The mall they go to isn’t too crowded and most of the time people don’t recognise them, so Bucky relaxes a little and this relaxes Steve and Lucy in turn. They all hold hands and joke about how _oh wow this sequined My Little Pony t-shirt would really suit you, Buck_ and laugh at the displays. They always end up going home smiling and with a few extra mementos in their shopping bags.


End file.
